Feuer
by Akari-chan
Summary: Todo o que não foi encontrado inscrito no livro da vida foi lançado ao fogo. --- Kase/Ken, deathfic, AU ---


Deathfic, angst extrema, drogas, estupro, slash e todas essas coisas. Weiss Kreuz não me pertence, e não faço dinheiro torturando o Ken.  
Obrigada à Lady Bogard por betar. Queria agradecer também às minhas amigas Nako, Makoto e Black Foxy por opinarem!  
-Akari

**FEUER**

Naquela tarde, o Albirex Niigata havia derrotado seu adversário por dois a zero.

A disputa havia mantido os expectadores grudados em seus assentos, só levantando por euforia - ou frustração, quando tudo parecia dar errado. O time rival estava em uma onda de vitórias, e havia ainda certas dúvidas de que poderia ser derrotado naquela partida. Kouichiro Kase estava no banco como o esperado, após a derrota violenta da última partida, na qual o jogador não obtivera o resultado desejado. A troca por Sato Ichirou se mostrou uma decisão acertada, mas isso não melhorou o desempenho do time como um todo, obviamente. Apesar de um gol ter sido feito por verdadeira habilidade pelo brilhante artilheiro Yamaguchi Kenji, outro fora considerado pura sorte - e uma certa distração do time adversário.

Desde o início do primeiro tempo era visível que o time se mantivera pela incrível habilidade do goleiro, um jogador novo, um dos mais jovens da equipe. Dezessete anos completos no final do ano anterior, quando seu nome ainda não era tão conhecido, o que provava que a teoria de que os astros revelavam-se nessa época era verdade.

Eles não teriam vencido aquela partida se Hidaka Ken não houvesse mostrado a mesma capacidade que o fizera entrar na liga.

----

Kouga Genji não era um homem impaciente, mas costumava ter o que pedia, quando pedia; e Kouichiro Kase o estava fazendo esperar. Seus dedos batiam na mesa de forma repetitiva, numa melodia nervosa como o tiquetaquear de um relógio. Vez ou outra, seus olhos iam dos ponteiros à tela desligada da televisão, e isso só piorava seu humor. Precisava inspirar profundamente e beber um gole de uísque toda vez que o fazia, e repetiu a sequência de gestos uma centena de vezes.

Já estava no terceiro copo quando o telefone de seu escritório tocou, e ele teve a presença de espírito para deixar a música soar por mais alguns segundos antes de agarrá-lo, arrancando-o do gancho e segurando-o de forma a quase quebrá-lo.

- Kouga?

A voz do outro lado da linha, chamando-o de forma tão pessoal, o fez fechar os olhos e terminar o copo em um só gole. _Precisava_ explicar para Kase a importância de tratamentos formais e impessoalidade um dia, mas se as notícias pareciam tão ruins quanto achava que seriam, não haveria necessidade. Kouga Genji era um homem ocupado demais para ensinar boas maneiras ao outros, então simplesmente se desfazia dos que não lhe convinham e esperava que os outros aprendessem a lição.

Na sua frente, ainda via o fantasma do jogo na tela negra da televisão. Ela fora desligada ao final do segundo tempo, quando o estádio já comemorava a vitória do time da cidade natal do mais novo e melhor goleiro da liga. O Albirex Niigata também era o time de Kouichiro Kase, que não se importava tanto com futebol quanto se importava com dinheiro e poder, motivo exato pelo qual o senhor Kouga acreditara ser ele o candidato perfeito para fazer o ordenado. Ele era um jogador medíocre que chegara onde chegara por influência do goleiro estrelinha do time, e obviamente tinha seus motivos para querer vingar-se. Kase não passava de um rato facilmente manipulável e, em troca de prestígio dentro da organização comandada por Kouga e uma remuneração à altura, corresponderia a todas as expectativas do chefe.

Obviamente, Kouga Genji havia se enganado.

Era um grande problema, mas Genji logo faria com que passasse a ser o problema de Kase.

Relaxou, descruzando as pernas.

- Dois a zero, para Niigata. O que o Tokyo Verdys estava pensando? É o time da casa, afinal. - sua voz saiu calma e controlada, e o homem identificou um suspiro audível vindo do bocal.

- Eu posso explicar, senhor. - Kase não notou que Kouga não lhe havia exigido explicações.

- Eu tenho certeza de que pode. Você tem em mente que os apostadores estavam contando com a derrota do Albirex Niigata por, no mínimo, três gols de diferença, não tem?

Kase tinha, e estava pensando nisso desde a noite anterior à partida. Não dormira não por culpa ou medo, mas devido à ansiedade.

Ainda dividiam um apartamento em Tokyo. Ken só havia começado a fazer algum dinheiro recentemente, quando provara ser tudo que o olheiro acreditara. Kase viera de brinde no pacote e não ajudava realmente a pagar o apartamento, mas Ken só sorria e balançava a cabeça, "_Não se preocupe, Kase, o treinador é um idiota que não reconhece o seu potencial! Não se preocupa com grana, cara, pensa nesse como o pagamento com juros daquele sorvete que eu te devo desde a quinta série!_".

Kase sabia que Ken estava mentindo, e Kase com certeza acreditava que Ken fingia não perceber a mentira obscena. Ninguém podia ser tão ingênuo assim. Kase corava de ódio ao ouvir essas palavras, e Ken só respondia que ele não precisava ficar envergonhado.

Ken era bom demais no que fazia para não perceber como Kase não fazia jus ao posto que obtivera às suas custas, e Kase sempre esperou por um grito que não vinha. Ser tratado assim, com aquele olhar condescendente, piedoso, era absolutamente _enervante_ e só o fazia crispar os dedos, mordendo o lábio inferior e tremendo de raiva.

Por isso mesmo, arruinar a vida de Ken era algo simples. Deveria ser algo simples.

Passara a noite em claro, sentado em seu próprio colchão, observando o peito de Ken subir e descer enquanto o goleiro dormia sonhos de grandeza. Saber que podia acabar com aquilo deixava Kase completamente eufórico, e ele não conseguiu pregar os olhos uma vez sequer.

Tinha certeza de que não sentiria um pingo de culpa quando chegasse a hora. O único ressentimento que teve foi ao pensar que acabaria assim. Tão ridiculamente fácil. Ken se deixava guiar como um cordeirinho. Parecia fazer troça dele com os olhos e o sorriso meigo, como se por trás da aparência gentil houvesse palavras lá que Ken nunca dissesse._ Eu sei o que você está fazendo, Kase, mas eu não me importo porque eu também sei que você não é nada sem mim._

Declarar as vitórias de Ken estava começando a deixá-lo exausto.

Provar para Ken que ele estava errado se tornou uma necessidade absoluta, tão grande que Kase nunca notou que isso dizia exatamente o oposto. Nunca viu seu próprio olhar doentio ao encarar o espelho porque, na verdade, para ele mesmo Kase Kouichiro era de zero importância. Entretanto, quando olhava para Ken seus olhos ficavam mais brilhantes e a boca seca. Precisava desesperadamente atingi-lo, e sabia perfeitamente como. Afinal, Ken merecia. Era perfeito demais, imaculado demais. Aquela pureza toda se transformava em uma grande e horrenda mancha de um pecado, porque Ken tinha tudo e ele não tinha nem Ken.

Ken não merecia uma derrota e não deveria ir embora. Ken precisava dele. E Kase, Kase precisava que Ken se agarrasse a ele com o mesmo desespero que ele se segurava em suas crenças.

Precisava arrastá-lo do topo, precisava rasgá-lo, e precisava acima de tudo que Ken notasse isso e não pudesse fazer _absolutamente nada_ além de rastejar no chão e destruir aquela máscara completamente horrenda de um sorriso que estava sempre em seu rosto.

Ouvira histórias de Deus e dos santos da boca de Ken, e sabia que Ken era tão falso quanto as gravuras pintadas nas paredes das igrejas, com seu olhar piedoso e o sorriso triste esperando para perdoar, sempre, sem notar que Kase não buscava rendição.

O que Kase verdadeiramente desejava, não ia conseguir fazendo Ken perder naquela tarde. Mas Kouga Genji não se importaria nem se preocuparia com isso.

- Você nota, Kase, que eles foram contra todo o óbvio apostando que _o melhor goleiro da J League_ se deixaria ser goleado.

Kase não podia vê-lo, mas tinha certeza de que Kouga estava de olhos fechados. O homem calou-se logo em seguida, e só havia o som de sua respiração na linha por alguns longos minutos.

- Fale para todos os seus investidores continuarem desacreditando o Niigata. - Kase respondeu ao notar que Kouga Genji não lhe diria mais nada. Engasgou-se com um riso nervoso. - Você quer o Ken fora, não é?

Se Kouga Genji fosse um homem capaz de se impressionar, de certo admiraria a capacidade de Kase chamar o goleiro do Albirex Niigata pelo primeiro nome.

- Eu tenho um plano melhor do que esse. Você quer um escândalo, não é?

- É verdade que esse súbito desenvolvimento do Albirex Niigata não é financeiramente promissor. - disse por fim, pigarreando.

Que o time de Niigata saísse da segunda divisão era impensável. Os investidores não desejavam mais um time pequeno se revelando, e o Albirex Niigata só havia sido aceito na J League recentemente. Não que Kouga Genji não reconhecesse o potencial de certos integrantes do time, entretanto...

Hidaka Ken tinha dezessete anos, e já era reconhecido como um dos melhores goleiros da liga. Se estivesse em um time de maior destaque, como o Verdys, as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes.

Não eram.

- Eu tenho algo que pode consertar isso.

Kouga Genji duvidava que ele pudesse consertar qualquer coisa. Entretanto, Kouga Genji também um dia duvidara encontrar um aliado tão... empenhado dentro da J League.

Apoiou os braços na mesa, interessado.

- Eu estou ouvindo.

----

As luzes brilhantes alternavam as cores freneticamente ao som da música, e Ken precisou levar a mão aos olhos por alguns minutos.

Uma festa de comemoração.

Ken esperava um restaurante, como das outras vezes, em que o treinador se surpreendera quando questionara o que ele desejaria jantar e Ken respondera algo tão simples que ele ficara embaraçado. Kase havia rido então e o time saíra para comer carne, lembrando o treinador de nunca mais perguntar justamente para Ken.

Um clube-barra-boate não era justamente o que ele pensara.

- Eu não posso entrar aí. - havia tentado argumentar, meio incerto, ao que Kase respondera 'Você é o melhor goleiro da J League, você pode entrar onde bem entender!'.

- Isso tem um gosto estranho. - Ken disse, fazendo uma careta e colocando o drinque de volta em cima da mesa. A bebida parecia tão inofensiva quanto qualquer líquido azul esverdeado pareceria, e Ken olhou para ela como se estivesse sido compelido a beber lixo tóxico.

- Ken, é álcool, é para ter um gosto estranho.

Céus, Ken nunca havia bebido antes, ele não deveria ter percebido nada. Que diabos – a droga era incolor, inodora. Não deveria ter gosto. E Ken estava olhando para ele como se perguntasse se tudo estava bem, mesmo.

Kase estava ficando nervoso, sabia bem.

- Vamos, Ken, vira! Vira! - Ichiro havia se intrometido, Kenji apareceu também para incentivá-lo.

A festa era para Ken, entretanto, ele era o único que parecia não estar se divertindo. Ambos tinham uma idéia perfeita de como fazê-lo se soltar – sugestão de Kase, que observara a tudo com um ar de plena satisfação.

- Olha, pessoal, eu realmente-

- Vai Ken!

- Não seja um estraga prazeres!

Kase colocou uma das mãos no ombro do amigo e lhe deu um apertão.  
_  
Se não quiser fazer isso, não precisa._

As palavras nunca saíram de sua boca, e Kase se perguntou de onde haviam aparecido. Não era um último ato de misericórdia. Ia destruir a vida de Ken. Não era piedade.

Ken deu um meio sorriso, embaraçado pela situação, pelo tumulto, pelos gritos.

Saltou da cadeira com o copo e o bebeu de uma vez só, procurando não pensar no gosto ou na aparência, prendendo a respiração e erguendo-o bem no alto quando terminara, como se fosse um verdadeiro troféu.

O barulho pareceu só aumentar, e por um segundo, o mundo era feito só de cores e ruídos que ele não compreendia muito bem. Havia o grito dos colegas, as batidas horrivelmente atordoantes da música eletrônica, as conversas perdidas pelo ar - e uma mão em seu ombro, docilmente reconfortante.

- Você está bem?

Ken não estava, mas sorriu para Kase assim mesmo.

----

Era o tipo de dia em que ninguém deveria se levantar da cama. Ken notou isso quando abriu os olhos e descobriu que a luz que escorria por sua janela aberta fazia estrelas explodirem por trás deles. Sua boca estava seca, e nem lamber os lábios constantemente aliviou a sensação de ter acordado com a boca cheia de areia. Precisou tatear a cabeceira da cama e não descobrir copo de água algum para erguer o corpo.

Arrependeu-se imediatamente de ter sentado.

Parecia que alguém o havia atingido na cabeça com algum objeto pesado, e seu mundo girou quando levantou-se rápido demais. Não bastava isso, ao tentar apoiar-se na parede, todo seu corpo reclamou do fato. Um xingamento escapou de seus lábios e ele notou, muito para sua surpresa, que sua mente estava completamente vazia. A única coisa que conseguia lembrar era da dor – sabia da festa, mas chegava um ponto que a única coisa que permanecia era a dor latejante em suas têmporas, o incômodo em seu corpo.

_Santa Maria Mãe de Deus, eu não devia ter aceitado ir àquela festa. _

Era a bebida, claro, tinha que ser. Única razão de notar que estava sem roupas também – podia não lembrar daquela noite, mas lembrava-se muito bem de Kase, que uma certa noite chegara em casa fedendo a álcool. Naquele dia, Ken precisara tirar toda sua roupa e lhe dar um banho, e obrigá-lo a engolir bastante água. Perguntou-se se Kase havia retribuído o favor agora, mas bastou um olhar rasteiro para o lado para notar que sua cama estava arrumada.

Ken simplesmente se levantou, apoiando um dos pés no chão com todo o desajeito que se permitia fora do campo e saltando até recuperar o equilíbrio. Lançou um olhar para a cama vazia de Kase e deu os ombros, amaldiçoando o relógio que ficava bem em cima dela.

Três horas da tarde.

Ele não podia ter dormido tanto assim, podia?

- Puta merda. - xingou baixinho, indo até o armário com o lençol ainda preso entre seus tornozelos, quase o fazendo tropeçar novamente. Bastou tentar mover-se bruscamente para notar que não só sua cabeça doía, como todo seu corpo parecia latejar. Já descartara tentar pensar sobre a noite anterior, então, só abriu a porta do armário para pegar um par de calças e um comprimido para dor de cabeça – que ele descobriu não ter.

- Que merda, onde diabos Kase está?!

Tropeçou do quarto até a cozinha, uma das mãos apertando a cabeça com firmeza enquanto ele procurava na geladeira por um pouco de leite que não estivesse vencido. Só quando se sentou no banco e derramou o cereal num prato lembrou novamente que já passara até da hora do almoço, mas isso não parecia tão significantemente importante embora ele realmente estivesse com fome.

Havia desistido do café e trocado o cereal por sobras da janta da semana anterior quando a porta abriu. Podia ouvir o barulho do trinco sendo aberto na sala, e o ranger da porta lançou arrepios por todo seu corpo. Ken precisou colocar as mãos na frente dos olhos para parar a dor.

- Merda, não dá pra ser mais silencioso?!?! - a voz que saiu de seus lábios nem parecia sua, rouca, seca, e incrivelmente baixa, apesar dele ter amaldiçoado Kase com plena força. Apesar das palavras, estava grato por ele estar ali.

Inspirou fundo, tomando coragem para levantar-se do banco, mas não precisou.

Kase estava parado na porta da cozinha, com um jornal nas mãos.

- Ah, ótimo. - murmurou perdido, apoiando uma das mãos na mesa para dar impulso. Seu corpo tremeu e ele caiu no banco novamente. Fechou os olhos e inspirou mais uma vez. Não estava com vontade de ler as notícias agora. - O resultado do jogo já saiu? Primeira página?

Suas questões foram completamente desinteressadas. A visão ainda estava embaçada, por mais que esfregasse os olhos, e tudo o que conseguia ver era uma foto sua na capa do jornal. Sentia que devia ficar realmente admirado com isso, mas no momento, estava admirado com as proporções de sua dor de cabeça.

- Ken.

Kase não havia se movido, e não sorria como quem deveria sorrir por uma grande vitória.

- Desculpa, Kase, eu realmente não estou em condições... - Ken suspirou, entendendo tudo. - É que aquela festa ontem, _Céus_, Kase! Eu avisei que não era pra mim!

Kase permaneceu no mesmo lugar, e então Ken precisou perguntar-se se havia realmente compreendido bem a situação.

- Kase? Desculpa, eu não queria... É que estou com uma dor de cabeça..!

Viu os lábios do amigo virarem uma linha fina, e, droga, já não estava entendendo mais nada. Tudo o que fizera – fora tão ruim assim? Passara vergonha, gritara, fizera alguma besteira? Vomitara e passara mal e Kase precisara arrastá-lo para casa, com certeza. Tanto por uma noite de diversão.

Kase se aproximou, impassível, e Ken teve uma súbita lembrança do ano em que entraram, os dois, para o time de futebol do colégio. Kase tinha feito a mesma cara quando descobrira que Ken havia sido escalado para jogar no campeonato e ele ficara na reserva. Desde então, Kase nunca mais lhe mostrara uma expressão igual, nem quando o mesmo acontecera na J League.

Atirou o jornal na frente de Ken e apoiou uma das mãos na mesa, colocando a correspondência do dia em cima dela. Só havia uma, e era um envelope amarelado com um volume retangular dentro.

- Isso chegou de manhã.

Ken nunca chegaria a interpretar o tom de voz amigo, nunca chegaria a entender a real tristeza nela. Para Kase, tudo havia acabado, por fim. Quando colocara o jornal na frente de Ken, era como se dissesse 'concluído', como se finalmente tudo pelo qual lutara, tudo que desejara, tudo, tudo, tudo tivesse saído exatamente da maneira como ele queria. E ainda assim, Kase não sabia por que se sentia insatisfeito.

Ken, mais tarde, não entenderia se aquele jornal significava que sua vida havia acabado, ou que havia continuado – arrastando-se muito além do que deveria, porque, céus, como continuar andando se você já está morto?

Naquela hora, entretanto, ele não sabia de nada.

- O que é isso? - bebericou o chá verde que substituíra o leite com cereais e pegou o pacote, notando não haver endereço, apenas seu nome estampado em vermelho na capa. Podia ver que o volume era um vídeo – o pacote estava aberto.

- Eu já vi. - Kase revelou, e Ken não entendeu por que isso era tão importante. Kase apontou para o jornal, e então ele subitamente compreendeu.

A manchete trazia as informações de uma maneira um tanto abrupta, violenta, e Ken se perguntou se haveria alguma forma menos cruel de dizer coisas como aquela. A notícia em si, não conseguiu ler, batendo os olhos e só conseguindo, sentindo a garganta seca subitamente, entender algumas palavras.

Franziu as sobrancelhas. Aquele tipo de coisa não era nada além de uma brincadeira dita entre garotos, no meio de risadas irônicas. Uma piada suja, ofensiva, e completamente absurda. Coisas como aquela não aconteciam de verdade. Ele não se lembrava nada daquilo.

Uma foto velha sua, que tirara quando entrara para o time, estava impressa em cores na primeira página. As folhas tremeram em sua mão, e Ken se perguntou como alguém podia fazer uma coisa daquelas.

Não havia nenhuma menção à vitória de seu time na capa do jornal embora, na seção de esportes, uma nota indicasse a derrota do Verdys por dois a zero. A capa do jornal não falava de esportes, não falava da festa de comemoração do time de Niigata, falava dele. Hidaka Ken, o goleiro de dezessete anos de Niigata, numa boate. Ken quase quis gritar. Não era uma boate, era um clube, ele podia estar ali. Fora a festa do time. Não bebera, não fizera nada de errado. Por que aquele jornal dizia que era errado?

Ken abriu o jornal com violência para ver uma outra foto, em preto e branco, do que lembrava com dificuldade ser a entrada do clube. No meio de uma multidão aglomerada, havia três pessoas de costas, e na foto embaçada, e Ken reconheceu uma delas como si mesmo pelas vestes. Havia outra foto, dessa vez, frente, e Ken se perguntou quem eram aqueles outros dois, ou o que estava fazendo com eles.

O senhor Ichimura, jornalista que escrevera a matéria, 43 anos, pai de dois filhos, parecia saber muito bem o que Ken estava fazendo.

Apesar de viver em sua bolha desde os trinta, quando largara a mulher e as crianças, ele reconhecia uma bomba prestes a estourar quando via uma. No momento que recebera algumas fotos enviadas por um anônimo em seu emprego, viu a oportunidade de sua carreira deslanchar, finalmente, custasse a quem custasse.

Estavam destruindo pessoas sempre, ele e seu trabalho. Para alguma outra pessoa, Hidaka Ken poderia ser só Ken e ter dezessete anos, gostar de jogar futebol e de cozinhar e fazer amigos. Para ele, Hidaka Ken era o novo representante da estatística do jogador mais jovem a ilustrar um escândalo – e bem no início da carreira, também.

O senhor Ichimura nunca escondeu seu desdém por celebridades, nem pelo tipo de pessoa que achava que Hidaka era. Escreveu a matéria com toda a crueza e parcialidade – por que não? - esperadas de um jornal de grande porte. Fatos eram fatos, e se o melhor goleiro da J League saia com dois homens de uma boate onde não deveria estar e ia para casa, era isso que escreveria.

Um certo vídeo nunca foi mencionado, mesmo tendo sido deixado em sua mesa junto com as fotos, das quais só poucas foram publicadas. O website do jornal falaria algo mais tarde, as fotos desapareceriam de sua mesa, o vídeo se perderia em meio à bagunça de sua sala. Alguém teria pego e não comentado nada. Outros jornais, de menos reputação, não se importariam em publicar as imagens menos adequadas.

Francamente, o senhor Ichimura não dava a mínima.

Ken nunca chegaria a conhecê-lo ou suas motivações, mas continuava a olhar o jornal com incredulidade, porque aquele não era ele, não podia ser, ele não se lembrava de ter feito aquilo. Não podia. Não havia ninguém com ele, ele nunca faria aquilo, nunca. Era uma piada, mas ele não estava conseguindo encontrar a graça.

Uma risada rouca escapou de sua boca.

- Muito engraçado, Kase. - respondeu, porque se não era uma brincadeira, o que mais poderia ser? - Você quase me pegou com essa.

Kase não sorriu.

Ken engoliu em seco e sentiu algo preso na garganta.

- _Por Deus_, Kase! Você não acredita que eu faria algo assim, acredita?!

Não houve resposta.

- _Acredita_?

Seu punho bateu na mesa, fazendo-a tremer e derrubando o chá na mesa, o líquido manchando as folhas do jornal e por pouco não destruindo o vídeo no envelope.

- Kase...!

E ali estava aquele grito que o homem ansiava tanto. O desespero era palpável, porque nem Ken conseguia acreditar em si mesmo, Jesus, precisava que Kase acreditasse. Por que se não tivesse isso, o que mais teria..?

Levantou-se, não se importando com o ruído do banco caindo aos seus pés, com a dor latejante e contínua em suas têmporas, agarrando o ombro de Kase com tanta força e necessidade que nem reparou no sorriso nos olhos do amigo. E ele precisava que Kase falasse algo, merda, precisava que Kase dissesse que era uma brincadeira dos seus colegas para que pudesse ficar puto com eles por uma semana até perdoá-los gritando. _Vocês me deram um puta susto, seus merdas!_

- Ken.

Os lábios de Ken se curvaram num sorriso e ele levantou o olhar, prestes a preparar o punho para desferir um soco bem dado.

_Desgraçado, acha que pode me dar um susto desses?!_

Kase não retribuiu o sorriso, e o de Ken morreu na boca.

- Ken, eu...

_Fale que sente muito. Fale que é uma brincadeira. Fale, fale!_

- Eu sinto muito, Ken.

Ken nunca compreendeu como aquelas palavras poderiam ser verdade. Ainda não entendia como.

- Eu...

- Ken, eu fui atrás de você, mas....

- Kase, eu não-

- Ken, eu sei que você não queria isso. Você não queria isso, não é? Não é? Eu vi você de manhã, você não conseguia abrir os olhos, por mais que eu te mexesse! E suas roupas estavam espalhadas pelo chão, e eles já haviam ido embora e eu não pude fazer nada! Você não queria, não é, Ken?

Ken olhava para Kase, como se perguntasse por que a dúvida? Por que está duvidando de mim? Seus braços haviam pendido há muito, e Kase segurava-o com força pelos ombros, fazendo marcas avermelhadas aparecerem em sua pele.

- Eu não sei o que fizeram com você, Ken, mas você não queria isso. É isso o que importa, não é?

_Não. _

No fundo no fundo, Ken sempre soube que não importava. O que importava, de fato, estava perdido no meio das páginas de esportes do jornal, numa pequena nota enfiada entre os resultados dos times.

_Albirex Niigata 2 X 0 Tokyo Verdys_

_Deus._

----

Ken esperava que um dia tudo ficasse mais fácil, mas não ficou e ele não pôde fazer nada.

No início ele teve que lidar com os repórteres e os fotógrafos – e ele não notou quando começou a ficar cansado de lutar, quando a briga começou a não valer mais a pena. Ele mesmo deixou passar o momento em que começou a ficar completamente exausto. Tudo que sabia é que repetia a verdade que se tornou a desculpa de sempre, falava e falava e ninguém lhe dava ouvidos. Quando dera por si, não era como se tivesse desistido.

_Conformado._

Não era uma palavra que se adequava a Hidaka Ken, mas pertencia a ele agora de qualquer jeito. Era irônico e um tanto amedrontador que, não importava o quanto lutasse, nada mudava. O mundo se alterava, indiferente à suas preces, e ele ficava para trás, desarmado e insignificante.

Era a sensação de impotência que lhe parecia pior, e os dias começaram a se arrastar com mais lentidão do que antes. Eventualmente, pararam de perguntar por ele, e ele também já não fazia mais questão de implorar para que ouvissem a sua versão. Não era como se tivesse algo para dizer, de qualquer jeito. Não havia memórias embaralhadas, flashes obscuros de resquícios de algo que ele sabia que deveria estar lá. Não havia_ nada._

Sem o time, sem o futebol, sem, céus, ter memória alguma e ser forçado a acreditar que aquilo tudo era verdade, quando não parecia mais do que uma história que acontecera com algum outro alguém, em algum outro lugar.

A única coisa que tinha, Ken bem sabia, era Kase.

Os dias passaram a ser iguaizinhos uns aos outros quando deixaram de haver treinos ou partidas importantes ou comemorações com os amigos para marcar a data. Às vezes, Kase chegava em casa com um sorriso no rosto que quase o ofendia.

Nem Ken e nem Kase entenderam como começaram a viver daquela forma, mas levantar e seguir em frente tornou-se algo quase mecânico. A cada dia que passava o sorriso de Kase ficava maior (_Ken, meu contrato acabou, finalmente vou poder arranjar outro emprego! Ken, consegui um cargo excelente na Construtora Asia! Ken, férias remuneradas! Para onde você quer ir, Ken?_), mas o de Ken permanecia sempre o mesmo. Intocado, triste, e irremediavelmente cansado.

- Você tem certeza que está tudo bem mesmo eu continuar morando aqui, Kase? Só mais outro mês, juro. Prometo que vou arranjar outro emprego logo, é só...

Tanto Ken quanto Kase sabiam que ele estava mentindo. Ken tinha o futebol e era isso. A agilidade, a caça, a concentração fria e a capacidade de permanecer inalterável, mesmo quando eles estavam correndo em direção a ele e parecia que tudo estava perdido. Que mais poderia fazer?

Ken se conformava em fazer desculpas e Kase, a aceitá-las com um sorriso verdadeiramente genuíno.

Não haveria outro emprego.

- Tudo bem, Ken. Lembra daquele sorvete que você me deu na quinta série? Fica de pagamento com juros.

Kase riu e colocou um braço ao redor dos ombros do amigo.

A vida era perfeita.

- Não tem problema, você lembra que eu fui promovido semana passada? O meu salário aumentou também, embora meu chefe seja um filho da mãe! E você, Ken, o que anda fazendo?

Não houve outra pergunta, mas também era impossível perguntar algo mais cruel. Kase nunca ficou sabendo se aquilo era algo bom ou ruim, mas seu coração parou quando Ken olhou para ele daquela vez.

Os olhos de Ken eram muito, muito verdes, e os garotos costumavam brincar que combinava com a cor do campo, tanto quanto Ken combinava ele mesmo com a emoção da partida. Ken havia empalidecido desde a última vez que jogara. Não só a cor de sua pele, mas até mesmo seus olhos haviam perdido o brilho, e o sorriso orgulhoso e a cabeça erguida se tornaram algo um tanto diferente do que Kase se lembrava.

Ken estava desaparecendo, e Kase não entendeu por que era tão estranho, quando sabia que era isso que havia desejado tão fortemente. Que simplesmente sumisse – seria melhor se ele nunca tivesse existido.

Ken coçou o nariz, e seu esforço para parecer interessado e animado era visível.

- Ah, nada demais, tentando aprender a cozinhar algo legal para comemorar a sua promoção! - deu uma cutucada nas costelas de Kase com o cotovelo, e Kase se surpreendeu ao notar que ele não estava tão fraco quanto parecia.

Um silêncio constrangedor pairou sobre eles quando Ken murmurou um 'na verdade não' baixinho.

- Como? - a pergunta de Kase foi abrupta, quase como se temesse que Ken tivesse conseguido algo dele próprio. - O que disse, Ken?

- Eu estava pensando... Bem, não, é idiota falar isso para você! Você não precisa saber, não tem importância mesmo.

Era um tanto típico de Ken, se colocar em segundo lugar e irreversivelmente negar Kase algo que ele queria mais do que tudo. _Não entendo você ter ficado bravo porque eu entrei pro time de futebol do colégio, Kase, é chato. Você nem gosta muito de futebol mesmo._ As palavras mais horrorosas eram acompanhadas daquele olhar detestavelmente inocente. O pior de tudo era que Ken era tão sincero. _Desculpa – você queria que eu te chamasse? Eu não sabia que você fazia questão._

Ken se encolheu desconfortavelmente na cadeira, como se o olhar que Kase lançou sobre ele o importunasse o bastante para que tentasse se esconder. Isso nunca teria acontecido antes, e Kase não soube dizer se aquele Ken era o rapaz que odiava tanto.

- Eu estava pensando em ver o vídeo. - ele disse, as palavras grudando no céu da boca e saindo com dificuldade.

Quando levantou seus olhos, esperando alguma resposta de Kase, só encontrou uma expressão de surpresa no rosto do outro – surpresa, e também pavor. Não poderia ter compreendido o medo de Kase, não fosse uma ligeira impressão no fundo de seu estômago de que ele se arrependeria profundamente por não deixar mais enganar-se. Era um tanto óbvio, mas Ken já não se importava mais, e tinha a sensação de que não saber era quase tão horrível quanto ter certeza. Não era mera curiosidade, embora ela também o incomodasse toda vez em que, acordado, olhava para o teto antes de adormecer. Era um desespero crescente que não o deixava mais olhar a si mesmo no espelho e reconhecer quem um dia fora, era a terrível necessidade de conhecer o motivo pelo qual havia mudado.

Nunca teria compreendido que seu desejo de seguir em frente assustasse tanto o amigo.

Por meses Kase acreditara que Ken não pertencia mais a si mesmo, e por meses ele seguira firme nessa crença, vendo o amigo desmoronar pouco a pouco e nem notar sua queda. Não lhe deveria sobrar nada: nem a sua vida antiga, seu esporte, seu orgulho ou sua paixão – nada além de Kase.

Ken estava lutando, e Kase teve a terrível percepção de que perderia Ken para ele mesmo.

- Por que veio com essa agora?! - suas palavras saíram em um tom mais alto do que tinha a intenção, e o rosto de Ken contraiu-se como se esperasse apoio, e não recebesse nada em troca. - Que merda é essa, Ken, você passou semanas sem pensar nesse troço! O que deu em você?!

- Bem, eu tenho o direito de_ saber,_ não é? - as palavras de Ken foram ditas com mais intensidade do que Kase esperava, e ele bateu a mão na mesa sem pensar. O impacto foi forte e fez Ken virar-se rapidamente, gesto ao qual seu amigo respondeu apoiando a mão em seus ombros, segurando-o firme.

Eu estou falando isso para o seu próprio bem, Ken! Você não vai-

- Quem é você para dizer o que eu não devo fazer, se isso não funcionou mesmo?! - disse em tom ácido, cheio de arrependimento. Logo se consertou. - Kase, eu não... Ah, merda! Eu só... Eu só queria saber!

Em um certo momento Ken havia notado que não conseguira distinguir coragem de covardia. Ter certeza do que fizera exigia que enfrentasse uma realidade a qual ele não desejava encarar. Entretanto, passar a vida sem entender o que todos sabiam, menos ele, era tão igualmente frustrante e terrível que ele não percebia mais do que estava fugindo – ou se estava fugindo. Havia um preço a pagar de qualquer jeito, algo mais do que pelo qual já havia sido punido.

- Você já não soube o bastante?!

As palavras de Kase o atingiram mais do que deveriam, e ele arregalou os olhos, apertando os dedos ao redor do braço do sofá em que estava sentado. Engoliu em seco, mas isso não impediu Kase de notar quão machucado ele estava, e Ken tentou dar um sorriso e nada adiantou, mesmo assim.

Talvez Ken não estivesse tão distante dele, assim.

- Faça o que você quiser! - murmurou irritado, levantando-se para afastar-se de Kase. Dedos se fecharam ao redor de seu pulso, entretanto, e quando Kase girou em seus calcanhares, Ken estava ali para ele, como sempre desejara que estivesse.

- Kase eu... Eu não acho que eu consigo fazer isso sozinho.

Foi como cair de um precipício – a voz de Ken o fez sentir-se leve, ao mesmo tempo que uma sensação desagradável subiu por sua garganta, quase impedindo-o de respirar. Esperou pelo pedido de Ken como se esperasse pelo fim da queda.

- Você pode ficar comigo?

Seu corpo pesou ao lado de Ken, e Kase sentou-se com um suspiro, arqueando a coluna para que pudesse encarar o teto enquanto esperava a tensão se dissipar entre eles. Ken olhava para o chão. Ambos permaneceram assim, um do lado do outro, até que Ken batesse com os olhos de relance na tela da televisão. Ele se levantou, e a distância entre o vídeo se estendeu como uma milha até que Ken conseguisse finalmente tocar no botão vermelho no aparelho. Tirou a fita da capa plástica quase que mecanicamente, ligou a tevê. A tela estava quase negra quando conseguiu fazer com que funcionasse, não por culpa sua, mas pela escuridão do próprio filme.

Por alguns segundos, Ken ficou parado na frente da tela, e Kase não pôde enxergar nada além do reflexo sombrio da luz pálida em seu rosto, iluminando o medo em sua pele, em sua expressão. Pensou em se levantar, em tocar em seu ombro como costumava fazer para chamar sua atenção, mas assim que apoiou as mãos nos joelhos, Ken deu um passo para trás e sua resolução se desfez.

Ken sentou-se ao lado de Kase sem dizer coisa alguma.

Não houve palavra alguma, não houve acordo algum. Kase fechou os olhos e ergueu o rosto, apoiando a nuca no couro macio do sofá, inspirando fundo. Não havia necessidade de Kase vê-lo (_outra vez_, Ken disse para ele mesmo), e Ken sabia disso.

Como passos em um corredor enegrecido, os minutos se arrastaram pelo tempo; e durante aquele momento, não existiram vozes, nem suspiros, nem força, nem nada.

Kase não precisou olhar, e Ken observava com uma fascinação aterrorizada. No fim das contas, ambos sabiam como tudo terminava. Quando a tela voltou a enegrecer e o vídeo desligou com um ruído mecânico, os dois ainda estavam sentados no sofá e a situação não havia mudado.

Quando Ken finalmente se moveu, fora como se as engrenagens de um relógio muito antigo estivessem sido colocadas para funcionar. Ele levantou – para desligar a televisão, tirar o vídeo, ou talvez só para mostrar que tinha a coragem de levantar depois disso – e seus joelhos cederam ao próprio peso. Foi como se ele nunca tivesse tentado se levantar, porque ficou parado e teria permanecido assim se Kase não tivesse aberto os olhos e se virado para ele.

Ken estava pálido, mas assim que Kase olhou em seus olhos, suas bochechas coloriram-se novamente.

- Eu sinto muito. – Kase disse, sem saber por que.

Ken abriu a boca, e descobriu que ela estava seca e ele não podia fala nada.

- Eu- Eu... Não...

Não continuou. Dessa vez, suas pernas provaram que podiam segurá-lo ao menos por alguns momento, porque ele saltou do sofá e correu até o banheiro. Quando elas falharam, dessa vez, seus joelhos bateram no chão com intensidade, e Ken apoiou-se nos antebraços antes de vomitar.

----

_Assim como Sodoma e Gomorra, e as cidades circunvizinhas, que, havendo-se prostituído como aqueles anjos, e ido após outra carne, foram postas como exemplo, sofrendo a pena do fogo eterno_ ele queimava.

As chamas consumiam o depósito e o corpo de Ken, desacordado. E o fogo, a fumaça e o enxofre eram os três flagelos que o açoitavam, e Kase sabia que deveria haver uma revelação agora, mas no fundo do seu estômago só havia a certeza de que não era absolutamente aquilo que ele desejava.

Se pelo menos Ken nunca quisesse saber.

_(A culpa fora dele, fora toda dele.)_

Se pelo menos Ken não houvesse lutado.

_(Caso Ken houvesse desejado ser seu, nunca teria precisado morrer)_

Nada disso precisava ter acontecido.

_O quarto derramou a sua taça sobre o sol, e foi-lhe dado queimar os homens com o fogo_.


End file.
